bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Nuzamaki90/MS Episode 30,31,32,33,34, and 35: Six EP Fusion (Oh no I didn't)
OH my fudge, yes I did. Yes people, it is finally time for the episode blogs to be revived again. After a painful 6 weeks without blogs about episodes that include comedy, quotes from other series, pictures, funny crap under the pictures, and more, it is finally time for them to come back. Now I have been keeping up with the Bakugan series, I only missed Batlle Suit Bash so I will have to watch that one but I'v seen the other 5. And this isn't just some normal episode blog like usual, oh no, this is the combination of the 6 episodes that I didn't make a blog about all in one massive blog, hence the title. So let's get this started shall we? MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMk. Episode 30 - Full Episode Episode 31 - Full Episode Episode 32 - Full Episode Episode 33 - Full Episode Episode 34 - Full Episode Episode 35 - Full Episode Episode 30 - Bakugan Seen *Jaakor *Skytruss *Orbeum *Spatterix *Stronk *Betadron *Tremblar *Worton *Balista Bakugan Combination Debuts *Magmafury *Scorptak Epic Summary At the beginning of the episode, it shows Shun and Jaakortraining together. After they are done, Shun takes off while Orbeum and Skytruss make a special appearance and ask Jaakor to go with them to New Vestoria so that they could protect the Bakugan who are heading back. Jaakor states that he needs time to mediate on this so they leave, Shun overhears the conversation and makes a decision to let Jaakor leave. Jaakor then has a talk with Shun and they decide to part ways so Jaakor could protect his family. Shun is soon confronted by Wiseman and his Bakugan Spatterix andStronk. The two Bakugan fight Shun and Shun is able to hold his own for a while until they gain the upperhand. Jaakor is about to leave until he has a feeling that Shun is in trouble. Jaakor aids Shun in battle and was able to take on Spatterix and Stronk. The two Bakugan fuse together to create Scorptak and their combined power was able to take down Jaakor and his students. Jaakor then has Orbeum and Skytruss to fuse with him and they become Magmafury, with their combined power they defeat Scorptak forcing Wiseman to leave. Wiseman remarks that he is learning more about the brawlers each time he fights them. Orbeum and Skytruss then go to New Vestroia to help protect the Bakugan there. Epic Pictures Brothers1.jpg|Brothers Forever - Son Magmafury1.jpg|This isn't what mine looks like :P|Looks more evil than good - eYYYYYYYY Magmafury3.jpg|SUPER CHARGED FALCOOOOOOOOOOON BLAST! Orbeum3.jpg|Go Go Wolf Rangers! Orbeum4.jpg|Wolf + Ninja = Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww s.... Orbeum5.jpg|Double Dark Cross lol? Orbeum6.jpg|Dark Super Saiyan Orbeum|This looks oddly like the Dragonoid and Dharaknoid scene from Gi lol Screen Shot 2011-10-03 at 10.00.08 PM.JPG|Toy Drama Moment Screen Shot 2011-10-03 at 10.01.26 PM.JPG|Oversized Lizard 2.0 Screen Shot 2011-10-03 at 9.55.16 PM.JPG|The wild Shun used Double Team Screen Shot 2011-10-03 at 9.56.09 PM.JPG|Like Skyscrapers, just wait, the terrorists will get them too.|The wild Shun used Glare! Screen Shot 2011-10-03 at 9.58.04 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-10-03 at 9.59.06 PM.JPG Screenshot at 2011-10-04 21 08 01.png Skytruss5.jpg|I choose you! Skytruss! SpatterixReal4.jpg|Look at those eyes, they're so........green 1 Down - 5 To Go! Episode 31 - Bakugan Seen *Roxtor *Radizen *Worton *Fusion Dragonoid *Jaakor *Balista *Reptak *Betadron *Mutabrid *Kodokor *Spatterix *Stronk *Tremblar Bakugan Combination DebutsEdit *Volkaos *Betakor Epic Summary After Shun tells his story about what happened in his battle with Wiseman, the other Bakugan pressure Radizen on when he is going to be able to combine. Radizen has become upset because he is unable to have a combination like the others, until he is approached by Roxtor but he ignores him. He is later taken by Marucho who tries to cheer him up, to one of his family's hydroelectric plants. While on their way to the power plant, Mira hides in the back of Marucho's air carrier to help Marucho and Raidzen patch things up. After listening she talks to Roxtor stating that she didn't have to come at all. Marucho and Raidzen are confronted by Wiseman and they battle against his Bakugan, Radizen is able to hold his own and beat the two, but when they combine he has a hard time. Radizen then fuses with Roxtor and is able to defeat them in battle. Epic Pictures BalistaBallForm.jpg|Haha, pathetic! BalistaFive.jpg|Inapprpriate :\ BalistaFour.jpg|Haha still pathetic! BalistaThree.jpg|HAha omg, still pathetic! BalistaTwo.jpg|Hiding? Dude your more pathetic than my grandma Betakor1.jpg|CHICKEN FUSION! Betakor2.jpg|Never has combining toys been so epic Betakor3.jpg|The wild Chicken used Agility Betakor4.jpg|Never knew chickens could jump so high Betakor5.jpg|The wild Chicken used Roar - Sounds so pathetic lolol Betakor8.jpg|Looks like Chicken is ready to fight CI1.JPG|Marucho: Shut up and let me go! Jerks CI8.JPG|Thinking hard eh Radizen? Fotos 7.jpg|Mira is talking to a toy, no wonder she went to the hospital lolol RoxtorBallOne.jpg|Shiny ball RoxtorBallTwo.jpg|......wut RoxtorOne.jpg|Wtf is this? RoxtorThree.jpg|Radizen: I'll beat you with this broom, so shut up Screen Shot 2011-10-03 at 10.24.42 PM.JPG|You know a epic anime scene has arrived when the character's hair flows through the intense wind Volkaos1.jpg|Such a DBZ rip off lol Volkaos2.jpg|Where does the mini head come from lol? Volkaos3.jpg|Looks like a complicated design - Not lol Volkaos4.jpg|The wild Spider Monster used Blast Burn - Wut? VolkaosOne.jpg|It's evolving :O Worton4.jpg|Never mind, it devolved :| WortonBallForm.jpg|Where'd the mini head go? WortonOne.jpg|Balista is in the background, still pathetic xD 2 Down - 4 To Go! Episode 32 - Bakugan Seen *Fusion Dragonoid *Reptak *Jaakor *Radizen *Roxtor *Betadron *Mutabrid *Kodokor *Spatterix *Stronk *Tremblar *Worton *Balista *Orbeum *Skytruss *Jetro Combinations SeenEdit *Magmafury *Betakor Bakugan Battle Suits DebutEdit *Defendtrix *Combustoid *Clawbruk *Fortatron Mechtogan Seen *Coredegon *Slycerak *Mandibor *Exostriker Destroyers Seen *Mechtavius Destroyer Characters Returning *Runo Misaki Epic Summary The episode begins with Kato checking that all the Brawlers are asleep except Mira who is working on some new Battle Suits for the Brawlers Bakugan. The next day, Julie and a camera man arrive at the HQ for a interview report. She then asks Dan, Marucho and Shun questions about Wiseman but their Bakugan pull her away. Mira then enters, saying she has finished the Battle Suits but before finishing explaining about their Battle Suits she faints but Dan catches her. She later wakes up in front of the Brawlers, Dan says to rest and she gets upset, Kato then asks her to call him if she needs anything but she then stops him and asks him a favour. The Brawlers are then sitting down when Kato then tells Marucho that he is going to get Mira something and leaves in Marucho's ship. Between this time Wiseman and Betadron talk about resummoning Coredegon and the others. They later appear in a park and Julie get's a call from her boss saying that Wiseman is back and she later hides in a bush whilst the Brawlers confront Wiseman. The Brawlers seem to be gaining the upper hand until the Nonet Bakugan generate enough energy to summon the Mechtogan to fight the Brawlers. They soon intergrate into Mechtavius Destroyer and the Brawlers combine into Betakor and Magmafury but are defeated and Dan is knocked out. Kato is soon arriving with someone the Brawlers know well. Shun, Marucho, Reptak and Drago try and fail to wake upDan but soon after a voice wakes him up Dan then realizes its Runo who Mira told Kato to go get because she knows Vestal Technology and sends the Battle Suits to the Brawlers. The Brawlers then gain the advantage and beat the Nonet Bakugan and Mechtavius Destroyer. After that, Runo is welcomed back to the team. Epic Pictures 061.jpg|The 8 Bakugan Balls! Does this mean I get a free wish like in DBZ?!?! 1035.jpg|Look at Dan, ready to fight with his mini watch :O 1037.jpg|To think if Vestal was real, Mira would have blew up almost every scientist's brains. 1039.jpg|Invasion of privacy much?? 1041.jpg|Look at all that hair, how does she brush it all!? 1042.jpg| I love how that just blanked out her face, so sexist. 1078.jpg|Danggg 1079.jpg|DAAAAAAAAAAAAANg 1082.jpg|Told you talking to toys would send you to the hospital 1083.jpg|Adult Mutant Darkus Nonets 1084.jpg|I wish I had that many Bakugan 1085.jpg|All of them are going super saiyan! 1086.jpg|You know a epic anime scene has arrived when all of the main characters are glaring 1087.jpg|I could never make 3 bakugan stand at the same time 1088.jpg|Chicken is coming... 1089.jpg|You know an epic anime scene has arrived when all the main character's partners are in a fighting position 1090.jpg|Sensors indicate - Rock Spider- Target Locked! 1091.jpg|With those eyes, it must suck when reading a book 1092.jpg|Skeleton Mechtogan - awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww s... 1093.jpg|there's more! 1094.jpg|Oh mah gawd, look at all the eyes the middle one has 1095.jpg|Haha, his eyes are like streaks, that sucks 1096.jpg|The wild Skeleton used Bounce 1097.jpg|The wild 3-eyed Skeleton used Fly 1099.jpg|Spider Rage - lol'd 1200.jpg|Sucks to be them 194.jpg|I love how everyone except Rage Spider has their head cut off 196.jpg|Tremblar has 1 leg :O 214.jpg|Lovely moment right here Clawbruk1.jpg|Yet no one is afraid of that thing falling on them.. Clawbruk2.jpg|Wow, all that data Clawbruk4.jpg|Aquatic Spider! Clawbruk5.jpg|AQUATIC SPIDER - CHARGE! Combustoid1.jpg|Wut 3 Down! 3 To Go! Episode 33 - Bakugan Seen *Jetro *Fusion Dragonoid *Spatterix *Stronk *Damakor (Damdos) *Scaboid *Reptak *Gren *Ziperator (Statue) *Venoclaw *Fangoid *Longfly *Betadron (flashback) *Mutabrid (flashback) *Kodokor (flashback) *Reptak *Jaakor (flashback) *Radizen (flashback) *Orbeum (flashback) *Skytruss (flashback) *Luxtor Combinations SeenEdit *Scorptak *Magmafury (flashback) *Betakor (flashback) *Aeroblitz (flashback) *Gliderak (flashback) Battle Suits SeenEdit *Defendtrix *Combustoid Bakugan Debuts *Damdos Epic Summary The episode starts off with Dan showing Runo around the city, when they run into Julie who was looking for a scope. They all then decided to go to Bakugan Land, which is an amusement park in which the Bakugan dedicated to the humans as a thank you for being allowing them to live on Earth. Meanwhile Marucho and Shun were talking about Dan and Runo. Wiseman shows up to ruin the park with Spatterix and Stronk. Julie decides to get the inside scoop from the villain himself on why he is causing destruction, but he doesn't answer her and decides to battle Dan. Runo would leave to send Drago and Reptak their Battle Suits, Shun and Marucho would see the battle on TV and go to help Dan. Wiseman's Bakugan would fuse to become Scorptak and keeps Drago and Reptak from fusing, Runo finally sends the Battle Suits which turns the tide of the battle in Dan's favor which allows his Bakugan to defeat Scorptak. Thanks to Julie the people began to trust the Bakugan again and Damdos regain his trust in humans. Epic Pictures 1310.JPG|Julie being a creeper like always 1311.JPG|Wut? 1312.JPG|Wut!?!? 1314.JPG|Of course, Julie interviews someone who could immediately kill her 1315.JPG|Big head 1326.JPG|Wut 1330.JPG|Look at how bright it is outside, doesn't it rain in Bakugan lol? 1332.JPG|Now throw your toys in the air, and talk to them like you just don't care 1333.JPG|Dan is blushing, haha at what 1334.JPG|Is that toy crying?! Wut!? 1335.JPG|Strutting her stuff 1336.JPG|Kisses 1342.jpg|Aren't Bakugan like super tall? How did it shake the Mayor's hand then? Combustoid11.jpg|Boooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111 I got him Combustoid8.jpg Defendtrix10.jpg|Rocket Man! Defendtrix11.jpg|He's a ROCK-IT MAN! Defendtrix14.jpg|Burning out his fuse right here! Alone|Oversized Lizards can fly too!?!?|RUN GAIZ! RUN Spatterix10.jpg|Jaakor entrance ripoff! Stronk6.jpg|FALCON PUNCH! Stronk9.jpg|He found out his mother in law is coming to town.. 706.png|Haha wut? 4 Down! 2 To Go!! Episode 34 - Bakugan Seen *Fusion Dragonoid *Reptak *Radizen *Roxtor *Jaakor *Tremblar *Kodokor *Mutabrid *Betadron *Balista *Spatterix *Worton *Stronk *Gren *Venoclaw *Fangoid *Damakor Combinations SeenEdit *Aeroblitz (flashback) *Gliderak (flashback) Mechtogan SeenEdit *Coredegon (flashback) *Exostriker (flashback) Mechtogan Destroyers SeenEdit *Mechtavius Destroyer (flashback) *Dragonoid Destroyer Kind of...Epic Summary The Brawlers have given up hope for seeing Gunz, but one stormy day he appears again, but it wasn't long before Wiseman appears with Tremblar, the timing was so strange that they all wondered if Gunz was actually Wiseman. Can the Brawlers defeat him? Epic Pictures! 1352.JPG|Shut up Mira and go back to sleep :| 1353.JPG|..... 1355.JPG|The needy is giving away drinks - Wut? 1357.JPG|Marucho is gonna be joining Mira pretty soon 1358.JPG|Sarcasm 1360.JPG|Evil Eyes 1361.JPG|She got hypnotized by his hair :O 1366.JPG|Fighting Position! 1367.JPG|Haha, Gunz broke his Bakugan :P 1370.JPG|Most Dangerous Game of Tag Ever! 1374.JPG|MISSILES!!! Gb1.JPG|Should'v ran him over Gb3.JPG|Reunited and it feels so good! Screen Shot 2011-10-30 at 11.47.46 PM.JPG|Poor Tremblar Screen Shot 2011-10-30 at 11.48.58 PM.JPG|:O Screen Shot 2011-10-31 at 12.05.36 AM.JPG|Mine doesn't look like that :| Screen Shot 2011-10-31 at 12.06.59 AM.JPG|Boom Screen Shot 2011-10-31 at 12.26.32 AM.JPG|The wild Tremblar used Thunderwave Screen Shot 2011-11-01 at 12.26.47 PM.JPG|Wiseman: I see you earthlings watching me..|Beating women is noo good Screen Shot 2011-11-01 at 12.31.17 PM.JPG|Mr. Hairgelismylife's got a new look 5 Down! 1 To Go!! Episode 35 - Bakugan Seen *Fusion Dragonoid *Reptak *Radizen *Betadron *Kodokor *Mutabrid *Roxtor *Balista *Worton *Spatterix *Tremblar *Stronk *Jaakor Bakugan Battle Suits SeenEdit *Combustoid *Doomtronic *Clawbruk *Defendtrix *Blasterate *Fortatron FINAL EPIC SUMMARY!!! Mira was finally well enough to be discharged from the hospital, but the bad news was Wiseman tricked them and stole all the Battle Suits, however Defendtrix, Blasterate, and Doomtronic were the only ones left, now the pressure was on to get them back. As always Wiseman appeared again, but this time with the stolen Battle Suits. How will the Brawlers defeat him once again? FINAL EPIC PICTURES!!!! Combustoid-1.png|Epic Gunz-and-wiseman.png|UGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH Gunz-locked.png|Gunz is transforming into a Gundalian In-the-nuts.png|FALCON KICK! Lets-dance.png|Fighting over a watch xD|Loosk like it hurt Radizen-pull.png|Wut Screen Shot 2011-10-31 at 1.00.49 AM.JPG|Dang|Daaaaaaang Screen Shot 2011-10-31 at 1.02.06 AM.JPG|IT'S A BIRD! IT'S A PLANE! IT'S A...........robot? Screen Shot 2011-10-31 at 12.57.36 AM.JPG|Cue singign angels! Screen Shot 2011-10-31 at 12.57.53 AM.JPG|I want that Screen Shot 2011-10-31 at 12.59.34 AM.JPG|Falcon Blast! Vlcsnap-2011-11-06-01h25m59s117.png|Cool Vlcsnap-2011-11-06-01h26m03s164.png|Coool AnubiasFour.jpg|Lol'd Wut? Conclusion Alrighty then, it's the end of the biggest episode blog you all have ever seen. I'm Nuza 90, another episode of Bakugan Wikia Episode Blogs, I'd like to thank the man behind the brawls - Pyrus Drago, and our special guest - Darkus Infinity Helios in a Doomtronic, Peace. WARNING - THE ACTIVITIES IN THE BAKUGAN SERIES ARE DANGEROUS AND CAN LEAD TO SERIOUS INJURIES, THE STAFF HERE AT BAKUGAN WIKI INSIST THAT NO ONE CREATE OR RECREATE DANGEROUS BAKUGAN EPISODES AND SEND IT TO US. We will not open or view them. Category:Blog posts Category:BakuNews